


stormfront

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Fitz meets Jemma, and there's sparks. Fitz and Jemma meet Skye, and there's lightning.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	stormfront

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everythinghappensforareason17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/gifts).



The moment he touches Simmons’s hand, there’s a spark - literally. Fitz has to jerk his hand back, the shock of it verging on pain.

Simmons tilts her head like he’s a specimen to be examined, and it’s oddly endearing, knowing she’s his soulmate. (He suspects it wouldn’t be nearly as adorable otherwise, but that’s neither here nor there.)

They get coffee together.

There’s more sparks, but -

But.

They’re not _the_ sparks. The forever-and-a-day sparks. Neither of them can explain how they know, they just - do.

So they stay partners, and best friends. Those who witnessed them meet press sometimes, ask why they aren’t pursuing what they obviously have together, but Fitz has endured worse questioning. Besides, Jemma’s fetching when she gets angry.

\---

Fitz doesn’t have to touch Skye to know. Which sounds bizarre, and utterly antithetical to every scientific study on soulmates, but he sees her, and it’s like… it’s like a lightning bolt. Everything he felt when touching Jemma’s hand, he feels a thousand-fold when he sees Skye for the first time.

He and Jemma have debated, endlessly, whether or not soulmates make you complete. When he sees Skye, it’s not a completion of his heart - it’s a hundred doors swung open all at once, endless possibilities unfolding before him like the night at the beginning of a thunderstorm.

He looks over to Jemma, and she’s looking at the hacker with the same semi-awestruck face he has, and she obviously knows, too.

Fitz takes a deep breath, and ignores his feelings for a little longer so things won’t be _quite_ so awkward. May and Coulson don’t need to witness their scientists meeting their third soulmate. (Their forever-and-a-day soulmate, the two of them had taken to calling her when she was still a mystery.)

But she’s a mystery no longer.

\---

He and Jemma invite Skye to their bunk - Fitz’s bunk, technically, but their possessions are so intermingled at this point just as much of Jemma’s belongings are there as his - and sit her on the bed, careful not to touch her.

But she reaches out for them, like she’s on the same page as the two of them. Jemma takes Skye’s right hand, Fitz takes her left, and the two of them hold hands as well.

The electricity coursing through him is giddying, but unlike with Jemma, the shocks aren’t painful. It’s hard to imagine they ever could have been painful, because - _because._

It’s funny, because he doesn’t even know Skye yet. Fitz isn’t sure he knows all of Jemma yet, either; he’s certain there are things she’ll show Skye he’s never seen. But it’s alright, because they have time to get to know each other, and in that time, Fitz is sure they’ll find the ways they fit together so well the universe destined them for each other.

And if they don’t find as many ways as they want? The world is full of possibilities, and they’ll make ways to fit.

They’ll always make a way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an Earth vs Space prize for @everythinghappens-love! :)


End file.
